Neville Page
Neville Page is a concept designer in the entertainment industry. He served as the lead creature/character designer on 's , directed and produced by J.J. Abrams. He also appeared as a Romulan crewmember in the film. He subsequently served as the lead creature designer on . 1}} He also redesigned the Gorn for the video game. Page returned for but went uncredited for his early work on Krall and Jaylah. He is also working on , producing Klingon designs for it with Glenn Hetrick & their Alchemy Studios, and which netted him and his co-workers an Emmy Award nominations in 2018 and 2019, the latter of which won. He is also credited as lead creature designer. He has appeared on , interviewed alongside Gretchen J. Berg and collegue Glenn Hetrick. Career Page was born in Britain and moved to the United States with his family in 1970. He began his career in Hollywood as an actor in 1985, when he was seventeen years old. He graduated from the American Academy of Dramatic Arts with an Associate of Arts in Theater in 1989 and embarked on a professional acting career, but soon questioned his ability to provide for a family. He ultimately decided on a career in art and design while attending the Art Center College of Design, from which he graduated with honors in 1990, receiving a Bachelor of Science in Industrial Design. Four years later, Page began teaching at the Art Center campus in Vevey, Switzerland. When the campus closed down in 1996, he returned to the United States and continued teaching at the main Art Center campus in Pasadena, California. He was even given the position as Assistant Chair of Product Design of the college. He continues to teach at the college, and also lectures at the Gnomon School of Visual Effects in Los Angeles, California. Page has been a concept designer and illustrator on such films as Planet of the Apes (2001, featuring Erick Avari, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, and David Warner), Minority Report (2002, starring Neal McDonough), and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2006). He also collaborated with Rhythm & Hues on the two X-Men sequels, X2 and X-Men: The Last Stand (both starring Patrick Stewart and Famke Janssen; the former was directed by Bryan Singer and featured Bruce Davison; the latter co-starred Kelsey Grammer). He was a creature supervisor & designer for 's Avatar, which, like Star Trek, features Zoe Saldana. He then worked on The Incredible Hulk as an art director and effects designer, and served as a creature designer on the feature film adaptation of the DC Comics graphic novel, Watchmen (featuring Matt Frewer and Stephen McHattie). As a 3D specialist, Page worked on creating the title creatures for Piranha 3-D, a remake of the 's 1978 cult classic, as well as the aliens in the DC Comics film adaptation Green Lantern (2011) and Ridley Scott's Prometheus (2012, co-written by Damon Lindelof). As lead creature designer, Page worked on the J.J. Abrams productions Cloverfield (2008) and Super 8 (2011, featuring motion capture by Bruce Greenwood and vocalizations from Nolan North as the film's monster), before he rejoined him on Star Trek Into Darkness. From 2012 onward, Neville became a longserving judge on the makeup reality show Face Off, meeting and befriending Glenn Hetrick, likewise a long-serving judge and contestant on the show. In 2016, Page became co-owner of "Glenn Hetrick's Optic Nerve Studios", when he, together with friend and colleague Hettrick, restructured the latter's company into "Hetrick & Page Alchemy Studios", or "Alchemy Studios" for short, shortly before the company was contracted for Discovery, adding digital visual effects (CGI) production to the array of services as well. Outside of the film industry, Page has designed and sculpted toys for the companies of Mattel and Jakks Pacific. He has also done design work for the automotive companies, BMW and Toyota. He continues to be involved as a design consultant for the entertainment, toy, and automotive industries. He is also developing his own line of educational art products. Emmy Awards Neville Page received the following Emmy Award nomination and win in the "Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup for a Series, Limited Series, Movie or Special" category. * nomination for , shared with James MacKinnon, Hugo Villasenor, Rocky Faulkner, Chris Bridges, Shane Zander, Glenn Hetrick and Michael O'Brien. * win for , shared with James MacKinnon, Hugo Villasenor, Rocky Faulkner, Chris Bridges, Nicola Bendrey, Glenn Hetrick and Michael O'Brien. Star Trek interviews *''Star Trek'' DVD and Blu-ray special features: ** DIS Season 1 Blu-ray special feature "Creature Comforts" *''Star Trek'' documentaries: ** , 2017 External links * – official site ** * * de:Neville Page Category:Art department Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:After Trek guests Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Emmy Award winners